Una noche de verano
by Shiki Demonus
Summary: El amor de Yaya por Hikari la tortura día a día desde que apareció Amane. One-shot. Yaya X Hikari.


**Disclaimer**: Strawberry Panic y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

**Autor**: Este es un corto fanfiction sobre Yaya X Hikari que espero sea de su agrado. Si no les llega a gustar o por el contrario tengo la dicha de agrandarles, sea cual sea el caso escribanme reviews aunque solo sea una sola palabra y los amaré por siempre.

* * *

**Una noche de verano**

Me inventé miles de excusas para poder tocarte, abrazarte siquiera sentir que estabas ahí y eras mía solo mía sin que nadie se interpusiera. Pero solo era una ilusión, una mera ilusión de mis sentidos que intentaban acallar la tristeza que me estrujaba el corazón ¿Será este el destino de los que se atreven a amar demasiado o solo una suerte desdichada que cayó sobre mí como una persona que lo apuesta y lo pierde todo?

Ese día miré por la ventana aguardando tu llegada, impaciente, adolorida como siempre lo estoy cada vez que te aventuras a la búsqueda de tu ser amado. Un ser que envidio desde lo más profundo de mi ser y que al mismo tiempo disimulo soportar por ti, por temor de alejarte para siempre.

Te veo llegar a lo lejos con tus hermosos cabellos meciéndose en el viento. Me siento feliz intentando olvidar de donde vienes y con quien has estado e imaginar que entraras por la puerta y me dirás que ella no era para ti. Que nunca lo amaste en verdad, como me gustaría que eso sucediera. ¿Es que el amor es tan egoísta?

Me siento en la cama al escuchar el girar de la perilla, intentando disimular mi preocupación.

—Hikari ¿Cómo te fue?— le pregunté con una falsa sonrisa en mis labios y una ilusoria esperanza en mi pecho a la espera de una mala respuesta.

—Bien, muy bien—me respondes y te sonrojas con esa mirada de pena que me hace amarte y enfurecerme al mismo tiempo, es el amor no correspondido.

Mis brazos toman tu cintura y te aprietan contra mi cuerpo dándome la hermosa sensación de tenerte solo para mí ahora que has vuelto y recorro tus ojos de un profundo color aguamarina que me miran ignorantes de este sentimiento con quien lucho cada minuto, cada segundo en el que estoy contigo.

—Por supuesto, me lo contaras ¿No es así?— Te pregunto insinuante mientras evito ser seducida por el hechizo de tu mirada como en un sueño en el que intento no caer, porque sé que sería eso, un sueño y nada más. Es la tentación, la excitación de tener tus labios frente a los míos y no poder fundirlos en un beso que sería mi eterna felicidad.

Escuché con eterna paciencia mientras me relatabas tu encuentro con aquel príncipe que ilumina tu rostro. Soporté el relato de tus besos y el rubor de tus mejillas al hablar sobre ellos. Me obligué al escucharte, sabiendo que solo me lastimaba a mí misma con unos celos posesivos mientras acariciaba tu cabello con ternura. Si tan solo lo supieras, si tuviera el valor de exclamarte mi amor. "Te amo, Hikari" solo eso "Te amo con cada parte de mi cuerpo y hasta lo más profundo de mi alma" Pero el temor al caos me domina, el temor de perderte como amiga, es que si me negaras eso simplemente moriría de tristeza y soledad aunque desde hace tiempo que me matas poco a poco.

La noche llegó atravesando la ventana con los rayos de la luna y mi martirio no termina, jamás termina. Te acuestas en tu cama y yo en la mía, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos como una burla del cruel destino. Intento dormir en vano mientras mi mente formula una estúpida excusa para entrar en tu cama, estrecharte en mis brazos y sanar mi alma. Pero, un ligero gemido interrumpe mi trance y te dirijo la mirada, encontrándote descubierta con la frazada a un lado y con algunos de los botones de tu pijama desprendidos como invitándome a hacer lo mismo con los demás. Me acerqué a ti con la simple intención de admirarte pero algo en mi interior me obligo a más.

Tu presencia inocente cuyo rostro acariciaba la tenue luz de luna, el calor de tu cuerpo, el movimiento de tus pechos al respirar.

Acerqué mi boca a la tuya mientras apoyaba el cuerpo en las manos que se aferraban a las sabanas con toda mi fuerza. Sí, mi cuerpo luchaba contra los impulsos de mi corazón. Me acerqué todo lo que pude hasta que pude sentir tu cálido aliento rozar mis labios. Me resistí con toda mi fuerza de voluntad y lo hubiera logrado si no fuera porque en ese intenso momento pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños.

Te besé y probé el fruto prohibido de tus labios, dulce y apasionado. Sentí el placer de ser correspondida aún cuando no lo supieras y aunque estaba mal no me importó. No me importó nada más. Acaricié tus suaves pechos lentamente y recorrí tu cuerpo, bajando por tu vientre hasta meter mis dedos en el borde de tu ropa y un poco más. Observé tu cuerpo estremecerse y recibir con cierto placer de ensueño todo el amor que en ese momento podía brindarte.

Mañana despertarás y no recordaras el regalo apasionado que logré arrebatar para mí. La tristeza volverá a mi corazón, eso no hay duda. Pero siempre me quedará el consuelo de que una vez, solo una vez, pude demostrarte mi amor en una hermosa noche de verano.

**Fin**


End file.
